Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson ist ein homosexueller Student an der Dalton Academy und entwickelt im Laufe der zweiten Staffel eine besondere Beziehung zu Kurt Hummel. Blaine kümmert sich um ihn und gibt ihm wichtige Ratschläge und ist eine Art Mentor für Kurt. Er ist seit der sechzehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Original Song, offiziell mit Kurt zusammen. Er wird von [[Darren Criss|'Darren Criss']] porträtiert. Biografie 'Staffel Zwei' In [[Never Been Kissed|'Never Been Kissed']], wird Kurt zunehmend depressiv und von seinen Mitschülern isoliert, da er der einzige offene homosexuelle Schüler an der William McKinley High School ist und nun die Folgen davon zu spüren bekommt. Nach zahlreichen Angriffen von Dave Karofsky auf ihn, sowie abweisende Beleidigungen von den New Directions Jungs, entscheidet sich Kurt für eine Flucht vor diesen Dingen und schleicht sich heimlich in die Dalton Academy, eine reine Jungenschule, um gleichzeitig auch für den Glee Club zu spionieren, wobei dies lediglich eine Idee von Puck ist und er selbst das gar nicht möchte. In Dalton bemerkt er, dass viele Schüler aufgeregt irgendwohin laufen. Er hält einen der Schüler, Blaine, an und fragt ihn, was hier los sei. Er erklärt, dass sich die Schüler auf den Glee Club, Dalton Academy Warblers, freuen, da diese öfters einen improvisierten Auftritt in der Schule geben. Er nimmt Kurt spontan an der Hand und führt ihn durch eine Abkürzung in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schule, wo Blaine dann mit den Warblers Teenage Dream performt. Blaine singt dabei vor allem in Kurts Richtung. Die offene und freundliche Atmosphäre überwältigt Kurt. In dieser Szene sieht man Kurt auch nach langer Zeit endlich wieder richtig lächeln. Danach stellt sich heraus, dass Blaine und seinen Freunde völlig bewusst war, dass Kurt als Spion da war, aber anstatt ihn raus zu schmeißen laden sie ihn auf einen Kaffee ein. Kurt fragt die Jungs, ob sie alle homosexuell sind, jedoch erklärt Blaine, dass er der einzige ist, dass ihre Schule eine "Nicht-Mobbing-Politik" hat und dass jeder Schüler daher gleich behandelt wird. Blaine bemerkt, dass mit Kurt etwas nicht stimmt und bitten Wes und David sie alleine zu lassen. Kurt kann nun endlich über die Geschehnisse an seiner Schule reden und fängt an zu weinen, da er es einfach nicht mehr aushält, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Blaine sagt zu ihm, dass er ihn und seine Situation nach empfinden kann, denn es ging ihm an seiner alten Schule nicht besser, er musste dasselbe durchmachen wie Kurt. Am meisten hat ihn die Tatsache aufgeregt, dass jeder nur weggesehen und nichts dagegen unternommen hat. Anstatt das weiterhin mitzumachen, wechselte er an die Dalton, er ist vor seinen Problemen weggelaufen. Er schlägt Kurt vor, dass ein Wechsel an die Dalton seine Probleme lösen würde, jedoch kann nicht jeder die teueren Gebühren der Schule bezahlen, daher schlägt er ihm vor, dass es besser wäre, seine Schläger zu konfrontieren, denn das hat Blaine nie getan und er bereut dies bis heute. Später sendet er Kurt eine SMS mit den Worten "courage" und fordert Kurt auf "Mut" zu haben. Dave stößt ihn erneut gegen die Schließfächer, dieses Mal jedoch folgt ihm Kurt und stellt ihn zu Rede und will wissen, was sein Problem ist. Karofsky jedoch wird extrem defensiv und fordert Kurt auf wieder zu gehen. Allerdings erwidert Kurt, dass Karofsky seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht Wert sei, da verliert Dave seine Fassung und zieht Kurt zu einem Kuss zu sich. Er versucht für noch einen zweiten, aber Kurt schubst ihn weg, völlig unter Schock von dem, was gerade passiert ist. Karofsky stürzt vor Wut und Verwirrung aus dem Umkleideraum. thumb|196px|Blaine in Never Been Kissed Am nächsten Tag kommt Blaine um Kurt zu helfen und mit Karofsky über seine Sexualität zu sprechen. Karofsky leugnet zu erst alles, was zwischen ihm und Kurt passiert ist, aber dann überkommt ihn erneut die Wut und er drängt Blaine gegen eine Mauer. Kurt stößt diesen jedoch auf der Stelle von Blaine weg und Karofsky verschwindet erneut. Blaine stellt fest, dass dieser anscheinend noch nicht bereit ist, sich zu outen. Noch in einem Zustand des Schocks nach dem, was passiert ist, erklärt Kurt Blaine, dass er vor Karofsky noch nie einen Kuss hatte, der etwas bedeutet hätte, hierbei bezieht sich Kurt auf die Tatsache, dass es sein erster Kuss mit einem Jungen war. Um Kurt abzulenken und etwas aufzuheitern lädt Blaine ihn auf ein Mittagessen ein. Erst später sieht man, dass Kurt ein Bild von Blaine in seinem Spind hängen hat mit dem Wort "Mut" darunter. In The Substitute, stellt sich heraus, dass Kurt und Blaine enge Freunde geworden sind. Kurt schlägt eine Einladung von Mercedes aus, da Blaine sich mit ihm treffen will. Er schlägt ihr vor, dass sie sich ein anderes mal treffen und vereinbart mit ihr einen neuen Termin, jedoch sagt er dieses Treffen mit ihr erneut ab, da Blaine Karten für das Musical "''RENT"'' besitzt und ihn dazu eingeladen hat. Ein paar Tage später treffen sich die drei (Blaine, Kurt und Mercedes) gemeinsam zu einem Abendessen bei Breadstix, wo deutlich wird, dass sich Blaine ebenfalls für Mode interessiert, genauso wie Kurt, desweiteren interessiert ihn die Politik, vor allem die Auseinandersetzungen bei "Proposition 8" und die Richtlinie "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" und er sagt, dass er auch ein College-Football-Fan ist, vor allem von den Buckeyes. Kurt lobt ihn, bevor ihm ein high-five gibt. Obwohl er offensichtlich das Gespräch mit Kurt genießt, bemerkt er Mercedes Abwesenheit und versucht ein paar Mal, sie mit ins Gespräch einzubeziehen. Obwohl Blaine nicht in der Folge Furt erscheint, sieht man deutlich, dass sich das Mobbing gegenüber Kurt verschlimmert, Karofsky droht Kurt sogar ihn umzubringen, falls er jemals wieder jemanden erzählen sollte, dass er ihn geküsst hat. Daraufhin beschließen Kurts Eltern, das Geld ihrer Flitterwochen dazu zu benutzen um Kurt auf die Dalton Academy zu schicken. Später sieht man wie Kurt ebenfalls der Dalton Academy Warblers beitritt. In der Folge Special Education konkurrieren Blaine, Kurt und die Warblers bei den Sectionals gegen die New Directions, und singen Hey, Soul Sister. In dieser Folge versucht Blaine, Kurt mit seiner Umstellung auf die neue Schule zu helfen. thumb|232px|Blaine muntert Kurt auf.Kurt fühlt sich in einem Konflikt, da er sich schwer damit tut, sich an die neue Schule zu gewöhnen. Es scheint so, als ob es nur um Konformität geht, Blaine erklärt ihm aber, dass sie Harmonie und Einheit viel mehr schätzen. Später, als Kurt Pavarotti für krank hält, bittet er Blaine um Hilfe. Lächeln beruhigt Blaine ihn aber, und sagt zu ihm : "Er hat genug Nahrung, Wasser und scheint seinen Käfig mögen. Gib ihm Zeit. Bald wird er wieder singen." Es wird deutlich, dass dies auch eine Anspielung auf Kurt sein soll. In A Very Glee Christmas, scheint Kurt sich langsam an sein Leben an der Dalton Academy zu gewöhnen. Er sieht jedoch etwas müde aus, denn zwar sind die Mitschüler netter, jedoch ist der Schulstoff viel schwerer. Blaine bietet Kurt, ihm bei dem Song Oh, Baby It´s Cold Outside zu helfen, da er diesen für eine Veranstaltung mit einem Mädchen singen muss. Kurt bedauert es, dass man ihn und Blaine niemals zusammen singen lassen würde und hilft Blaine gerne. Während des Songs flirten die beiden heftig miteinander und der Song endet damit, dass sie sich beide nebeneinander auf das Sofa fallen lassen, sich tief in die Augen schauen und anlächeln. Bevor Blaine schließlich geht, meint er noch zu Kurt, dass seine Gesangspartnerin bei weitem nicht so gut sein wird. Kaum ist Blaine weg, erscheint Mr. Schuester und fragt Kurt, ob es sich bei Blaine um jemand "besonderen" handelt. Kurt sagt ihm, dass er und Blaine nur Freunde seien, aber dass er in ihn verliebt ist. Und das sei für Kurt auch ein Fortschritt, da Blaine wirklich schwul ist.'' Damit steht fest, dass Kurt sich bis über beide Ohren in Blaine verliebt hat. Es scheint auch, dass es nicht nur eine Schwärmerei wie bei Finn oder Sam ist, sondern ernsthaft und tiefgründig. In der '''Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Folge, performen Blaine und die Warblers Bills, Bills, Bills als Probe für die Regionals. Später treffen er und Kurt sich mit Rachel und Mercedes zu einem Kaffee. Die Mädchen reden mit ihnen über die momentanen Probleme an ihrer Schule und Blaine gibt den Mädchen darauf hin einen sehr guten Rat. Am Ende der Episode schaut sich Blaine zusammen mit Kurt, Carole und Burt, dass Football Spiel der McKinley Titans an. In Silly Love Songs diskutieren Blaine und Kurt über die Bedeutung des Valentinstags. Blaine sagt, dass es sein Lieblingsfeiertag ist und erzählt Kurt, dass er auf jemanden ein Auge geworfen hat und fragt Kurt, ob es zu kitschig ist, wenn er seine Gefühle singen würde. Kurt verneint das. Blaine bestellt für beide Kaffee und Kurt stellt fest, dass Blaine seine Kaffeebestellung weiß, er übernimmt sogar das Bezahlen der Kaffees. Blaine ruft ein Notfall Treffen der Warblers ein um ihnen zu sagen, dass er verliebt sei. Blaine bittet die Warblers, ihm beim performen seines Songs zu helfen, es gibt jedoch laute Proteste, denn so etwas bricht ihre Traditionen. Kurt schafft es jedoch ihre Meinung zu ändern und sie erklären sich damit bereit, Blaine dabei zu helfen. Er erklärt, dass es sich um den Junior-Manager bei einem örtlichen Einkaufszentrum's handelt. Ihr Plant trägt den Namen: "Die Warbler Gap Attack". Blaine performt den Song When I Get You Alone, und versucht Jeremiahs Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken.Nach dem Song warten Kurt und Blaine draußen. Auf die Frage von Blaine ob er es vielleicht übertrieben habe, antwortet Kurt nicht, wodurch Blaine klar wird, dass es eindeutig zu viel war. Jeremiah kommt etwas später aus dem Laden und erklärt Blaine, dass er gerade gefeuert wurde und nur weil sie zweimal Kaffee trinken waren, es noch lange nicht bedeutet, dass sie miteinander ausgehen würden, und würden sie es könnte er Probleme kriegen, da Blaine noch Minderjährig ist. Später als die beiden erneut zum Kaffee anstehen hat sich Blaines Verhalten gegenüber dem Valentinstag komplett geändert. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass er sich die Beziehung nur eingebildet hat. Kurt erklärt Blaine, dass er dachte, er wolle ihn zum Valentinstag einladen. Das unbewusste flirten der beiden ist Blaine gar nicht aufgefallen. Blaine versichert ihm, dass er ihm wirklich viel bedeutet, aber er hatte vorher nie einen festen Freund gehabt, daher ist er sich sehr unsicher in dem was er tut, er weiß zwar, wie man in einem Song handeln muss, aber wenn es ernst wird, ist er ratlos, daher möchte er ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Kurt vergleicht ihre Situationthumb|left|Kurt in seinem Tagtraum. mit "Harry und Sally", er beansprucht die Rolle von Meg Ryan für sich selbst , Blaine gibt sich damit einverstanden, fragt jedoch mit einem kleinen Lächeln "Kommen sie nicht am Ende zusammen?." Dieses mal bestellt Kurt für sich und Blaine den Kaffee, wobei Blaine anmerkt "Ah...du kennst meine Kaffeebestellung!?." Am Ende sagt Kurt zu Blaine er hätte die perfekte Idee, was sie am Valentinstag tun können. Am Ende der Episode, führen Kurt, Blaine, und die Warblers Silly Love Songs auf, für die Menge in Breadstix, darunter auch Kurts Freunde von der McKinley. In Blame it on the Alcohol besuchen Blaine und Kurt Rachels Party. Blaine betrinkt sich, und muss beim Flaschendrehen Rachel küssen. Rachel sagt dann, dass sein Gesicht "fantastisch aussieht". Sie singen Don't You Want Me in Rachels Keller. Blaine ist am Ende so betrunken, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, selbstständig zu fahren, also lässt Kurt ihn bei sich übernachten, sogar in dessen Bett. Während Kurt und Blaine sich wie immer Kaffee bestellen, fragt Rachel in einer SMS Blaine nach einem Date und er stimmt zu, da er den Kuss ganz schön fand, daraufhin erwidert Kurt, dass es sich nur schön angefühlt hat, weil er betrunken war. Kurt enttäuscht das schrecklich, da Blaine für ihn jemand ist, zu dem er aufblicken konnte, und das ausgerechnet diese Person nun über seine eigene Sexualität zweifelt, verärgert ihn. Er erklärt Blaine, dass homosexuelle das Wort Bisexualität nur in den Mund nehmen, um mit einem Mädchen Händchen halten zu können und sich dadurch normal zu fühlen, Kurt redet hier aus eigener Erfahrung. Jedoch macht die Tatsache, dass Kurt ihn nicht verstehen will, Blaine etwas wütend und er verlässt das Café. Er und Rachel hatten zwar einen schönen Abend, jedoch haben sie sich nicht wieder geküsst. Am Ende der Episode geht Rachel auf ihn zu und küsst ihn erneut, um zu beweisen, dass sie Recht hatte und das Blaine wirklich etwas für sie fühlt. Jedoch passiert genau das, was Kurt vorhergesehen hat: Blaine empfindet rein gar nichts bei diesem erneuten Kuss. Blaine bedankt sich bei ihr, dass sie ihm geholfen hat herauszufinden, ob er bisexuell ist oder nicht, und sagt ihr am Ende, dass er "100% schwul" ist. Er geht dann weg, und lässt eine sprachlose Rachel zurück. Für sie ist dies jedoch keine Enttäuschung, sondern eine Inspiration für einen neuen Song. thumb|226px|Sue wie wir sie alle kennen.In Sexy taucht Sue in dem Stammcafe von Kurt und Blaine auf und erzählt ihnen, dass sie auf der Pinnwand von den New Directions, das Motto Sexy gelesen hat. Sie versucht sich so mit den Warblers zu verbünden, jedoch kennt Kurt ihre Tricks und lehnt ab. Aber Blaine findet, dass die Warblers Sexy werden müssen um die Jury zu beeindrucken, Kurt scheint von dieser Idee nicht sehr angetan zu sein. Blaine lädt die Mädchen der Crawford, also ihrer Schwester Schule, ein. Er will das die Mädchen ihren Auftritt beurteilen. Sie sollen entscheiden ob die Dalton Academy Jungs genug Sex-Appeal haben. Sie performen den Song Animal. Der Song, und auch die Performance, kommen bei den Mädchen sehr gut an, jedoch bemerkt Blaine, dass Kurt nicht wirklich begabt darin zu sein scheint, sich sexy zu präsentieren. Später redet er mit bei Kurt zu Hause darüber und will ihm dabei helfen, die richtigen Gesichtsausdrücke zu üben, jedoch läuft das nicht allzu gut. Kurt erklärt ihm darauf hin, dass er nicht weiß, was sexy ist, weil er keine Ahnung über Sex hat und es gar nicht wissen will. Er ist eher der romantische Typ. Blaine schlägt ihm vor, dass er es ihm erklären könne, wenn sein Vater ihn nicht aufgeklärt hat, darauf hin wird Kurt nur verlegen, verneint sein Angebot und bittet ihn zu gehen. Blaine besucht Kurts Vater, Burt, in seiner Werkstatt und fragt ihn, warum er das "Gespräch" noch nicht mit seinem Sohn hatte. Während ihrer Unterhaltung bemerkt er, dass er etwas zu impulsiv wurde und entschuldigt sich. Er ist froh darüber, dass Kurt so eine tolle Beziehung zu seinem Vater hat und er erzählt Burt weiterhin, dass sein Vater mit ihm an Autos rumgebastelt hat, jedoch nicht weil es seinem Vater Spaß gemacht hat, sondern, weil sein Vater ihn normal "machen" wollte. Darüber ist Blaine bis heute wütend. Er sagt ebenfalls, dass sein Vater mit ihm niemals über dieses Thema gesprochen hat und so musste er sich die Informationen selber besorgen und er rät Burt, sobald wie möglich mit Kurt darüber zu reden, weil er nicht will, dass Kurt dasselbe durchmachen muss wie er. Burt hört auf Blaine und führt im späteren Verlauf der Folge das "Gespräch" mit Kurt. Die Folge''' Original Song''' fängt bei den Warblers an. Sie performen gleich zu Beginn der Episode den Song Misery von Maroon 5. Blaine fragt Kurt, wie er die Perfomance fand, jedoch antwortet Kurt nur, dass es genau wie seine anderen zahlreichen Solos klang: fantastisch. Und genau das ist Kurts Problem, er fühlt sich nicht wie bei den Warblers, sondern wie bei Blaine und die Pip's, darauf hin erkennt Blaine, dass Kurt recht hat und ihm wird klar, dass er die anderen Teams nicht ohne Hilfe bei den Regionals schlagen kann. thumb|left|248px|Der Kuss.Nach zahlreichen Diskussionen mit dem Rat der Warblers, wird entschieden, dass Blaine zusammen mit Kurt ein Duett bei den Regionals singen wird, denn nach der wunderschönen Performance von Kurt bei dem Song Blackbird, welche Kurt als Ode an den plötzlich verstorbenen Pavarotti sang, wurden Blaine endlich die Augen geöffnet und er wird sich über seinen Gefühlen im Klaren. Später unterbricht er Kurt beim Dekorieren des Sargs von Pavarotti, weil er endlich den perfekten Song für die Regionals gefunden hat und diesen mit ihm proben will. Auf die Frage von Kurt, welchen Song er ausgesucht hat, antwortet er, dass er den Song Candles von Hey Monday! ausgesucht habe. Er sagt zu ihm, er wollte dieses mal etwas emotionaleres als sonst. Etwas nervös fragt Kurt ihn, warum er ausgerechnet ihn als seinen Duett Partner ausgesucht hat. Er antwortet ihm: "''Kurt, es gibt Momente wo man sich sagt: Oh hey, du bist die Person auf die ich immer gewartet habe!". Er nimmt Kurts Hand und spricht weiter: "Dich diese Woche bei Blackbird performen zu sehen,das war genau dieser Moment für mich. Du berührst mich Kurt, und dieses Duett ist nur eine Ausrede um mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können." Daraufhin lehnt er sich zu Kurt vor und küsst ihn zum allerersten Mal. Kurt erwidert den Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen meint Blaine lächelnd, dass sie nun üben sollten. Kurt lächelt schelmisch zurück und antwortet: "Ich dachte das würden wir schon." Die beiden küssen sich erneut, dieses Mal aber leidenschaftlicher und verlangender als zum ersten Mal. Später bei den Regionals performen sie zusammen ihr Duett [[Candles|''Candles]], gefolgt von ''Raise Your Glass''. Ihr Auftritt kommt zwar sehr gut an, jedoch reicht es nicht um die Regionals zu gewinnen. Später bei der kleinen Todesbestattung von Pavarotti, sagt Kurt, dass er traurig und enttäuscht sei, weil er wirklich gerne die Regionals gewonnen hätte. Blaine sagt jedoch am Ende zu Kurt: "Du hast gewonnen. Und ich auch. Wir haben einander gewonen, und das ist letztendlich viel mehr Wert als eine lausige Trophäe, meinst du nicht auch ?" Kurt und er lächeln sich darauf hin an, Blaine reicht ihm seine Hand und so verlassen sie, Hand in Hand, Pavarottis letzte Ruhestelle. thumb|left|252px|"Ooh you miss them"In A Night of Neglect ist Blaine mit Kurt in der McKinley zu sehen. Kurt führt ihn in der Schule herum, bevor das Benefiz-Konzert der New Directions anfängt. Blaine sieht sofort, dass Kurt seine alten Freunde vermisst und sagt ihm das mit einem Lächeln, doch bevor Kurt ihm darauf antworten kann taucht Karofsky auf. Dave fängt sofort an beide zu beleidigen, am Ende wird es etwas brenzlig, als es Blaine zu viel wird und er Dave darauf hin zurückstößt, bevor der Kampf zwischen Blaine und Karofsky ausartet mischt sich jedoch Santana ein und beendet den Kampf der beiden. Später in der Folge sind Kurt und Blaine bei der Aufführung des Benefizkonzertes zu sehen, sie Applaudieren und Jubeln für Tina, Mike, Holly und Mercedes. thumb|240px|Kurt umarmt Blaine.In Born This Way überschlagen sich viele Ereignisse. Nachdem Santana das Problem Karofsky für Kurt unter Kontrolle gekriegt hat, beschließt dieser an die Mckinley zurück zu wechseln. Für Blaine ist das keine Überraschung, denn er wusste, dass Kurt seine alten Freunde vermisst. Die Warblers beschließen, sich mit dem Song Somewhere Only We Know nicht nur von ihm zu verabschieden, sondern auch ihm zu danken, da sie ihm einiges zu verdanken haben. Blaine erwähnt, dass er ihn zwar noch nach der Schule und am Wochenende sehen würde, aber die Warblers nicht. Nach der Performance lässt sich Kurt in Blaines Arme fallen und sie umarmen sich, wobei Kurt ihm zu flüstert: "Ich werde mich nie von dir verabschieden." In Rumours erscheint Blaine nicht, jedoch wird er des öfteren erwähnt, denn es entsteht das Gerücht, dass Kurt Blaine mit Sam betrügen würde, am Ende erklärt Sam jedoch, dass Kurt ihm lediglich Kleidung gebracht hat, da Sams Vater seinen Job verloren hat und das sie nicht nur ihr Haus, sondern auch ihr sämtliches Hab und Gut verloren haben und er dadurch gezwungen ist, mit seinem Vater und seinen Geschwistern, in einem Motel zu leben. Des Weiteren sieht man, dass Kurt immer noch das Bild von Blaine in seinem Spind zu hängen hat mit dem Wort "COURAGE" darunter. thumb|140pxIn Prom Queen ist Blaine zusammen mit Kurt im Breadstix zu sehen. Kurt und Blaine halten Händchen über den Tisch und Kurt fragt Blaine, ob er ihn zum Abschlussball begleiten will. Blaine ist zunächst zurückhaltend, was Kurt zunächst als ein Nein deutet, doch Blaine erklärt ihm schnell, dass er schlechte Erfahrungen bei seinem Abschlussball hatte, denn er und seine damalige Begleitung wurden ziemlich schlimm verprügelt. Kurt meint darauf hin, dass sie auch ins Kino gehen können, wenn Blaine sich bei dem Gedanken nicht wohlfühlt ihn auf den Abschlussball zu begleiten. Daraufhin sagt Blaine "Ich bin verrückt nach dir" und Kurt lächelt und fragt: "Kann ich das als ein Ja deuten?" Sie lächeln einander an. Kurt, Blaine, Finn und Burt sind bei Kurt zu Hause zu sehen. Kurt kommt runter, um ihnen zu zeigen, was er auf dem Abschlussball tragen wird: einen Kilt. Burt und Blaine sind beide der Meinung, dass Kurt es lieber nicht tragen sollte, da sie befürchten, dass Kurt nur schikaniert wird. Kurt sagt ihnen, dass der Abschlussball Spaß machen soll, und beschließt, mit dem Kilt zu gehen. Blaine und Kurt sind auf dem Abschlussball zu sehen, tanzen jedoch nicht miteinander. Als Kurt als Prom Queen angekündigt wird, läuft dieser in Tränen raus, Blaine rennt ihm nach. Blaine tröstet ihn, und Kurt ist daraufhin entschlossen wieder reinzugehen und den Menschen zu zeigen, dass sie durch die Tatsache ihn zu Prom Queen gewählt zuhaben, sich nicht über ihn und was Kurt und Blaine haben, lustig machen können. thumb|left|222px|excuse me, may i have this dance?Nachdem Kurt seine Dankesrede hielt, klatschen alle und er muss mit Karofsky tanzen, Kurt sagt ihm, es sei der perfekte Moment um allen endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch David kann es nicht und er läuft raus, Kurt bleibt alleine auf der Tanzfläche zurück, bis Blaine ihn zum Tanz auffordert. Kurt akzeptiert es mehr als glücklich, und sie tanzen zusammen zu "Dancing Queen". Sie werden später beim Posieren für das Abschlussballfoto gesehen. In New York erzählt Kurt Rachel, dass er und Blaine planen, nach New York zu ziehen, wenn sie mit der Schule fertig sind. Die Art wie er davon spricht, zeigt, dass das Paar diese Angelegenheit vorher ausführlich durchdacht und besprochen hat. Wieder zu Hause in Ohio erzählt Kurt Blaine, bei einem Kaffee in thumb|224px|Blaine in der Folge: New York.der Lima Bean, über seine Erlebnisse in New York. Blaine schaut ihn dabei liebevoll an und hört ihm zu, fragt Kurt jedoch, warum er sich nicht darüber ärgert, dass sie die Nationals verloren haben. Kurt sagt, dass, obwohl sie verloren haben, er dankbar für die Erfahrungen in New York ist - seine erste Flugreise, sein erstes Frühstück bei Tiffanys, und er durfte auf einer Broadway Bühne performen. Währenddessen schaut Blaine ihn weiter an und gesteht ihm, dass er ihn liebt. Kurt ist zunächst erschrocken darüber, weil er damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, und starrt Blaine zunächst einfach nur an, bevor er das Geständnis erwidert und meint, dass "Kurt Hummel" wirklich ein "ziemlich gutes Jahr" hatte. Kurz darauf treffen die beiden Mercedes und Sam und unterhalten sich mit den beiden, dabei erwähnt Kurt, dass er Blaine bei seiner Bewerbung für die Sommer Show bei Six Flags hilft, während er selbst die Musik für "Pip Pip Hooray" komponieren will, zu dem Broadway Musical über "Pippa Middleton." 'Staffel Drei' Darren Criss wird auch weiterhin ein Mitglied von Glee bleiben, es war unklar, ob sein Charakter, Blaine Anderson, zu einem Hauptcharakter hochgestuft wird oder nicht, aber nun ist es offiziell er wird zu einem Hauptcharakter. http://www.tvline.com/2011/07/glee-scoop-chord-overstreet-leaving/ Persönlichkeit Blaine ist ein charismatischer junger Mann, welcher in den vergangenen Jahren sehr selbstsicher geworden ist, nach dem er auf seiner alten Schule zahlreiche emotionale Misshandlungen erleiden musste. Dennoch scheint ihn die Tatsache, dass er von seinen Problemen davongelaufen ist, immer noch sehr leidzutun. Er verbringt viel Zeit mit Selbstbeobachtung. Er ist einfühlsam und bringt eine Menge Verständnis auf, es scheint ihn glücklich zu machen, wenn er jemanden seine Schulter zum Weinen anbieten kann. Des Weiteren ist er sehr Elegant in den Dingen, die er tut. Blaine ist redegewandt und gut erzogen, dies erkennt man z.B. an seinen langen Gesprächen mit Kurt über Homosexuelle politische Themen. Er ist ebenfalls ein großer Football-Fan. Er hat einen trockenen und subtilen Humor und scheint es insbesondere zu genießen, wenn er es anderen behaglich und sie auch glücklich machen kann. Bevor er an die Dalton wechselte, lebte er in Depression und Angst, während er dafür schikaniert wurde, dass er Homosexuell ist. Er wechselte an die Dalton, weil diese Schule eine "Null-Toleranz" Regel gegen Mobbing hat. Er bedauert es jedoch nicht, dafür eingestanden zu sein, was er ist. Das ist das Resultat von seiner damaligen Schwäche und seinem Selbsthass, welches er sich zu der damaligen Zeit aufgebaut hatte. Das könnte auch ein wichtiger Punkt als seine Mentor Rolle für Kurt sein, er will verhindern, dass Kurt die selben Fehler begeht wie er selbst. Während es viele Spekulationen über Blaines körperliche Nähe und scheinbar flirte Natur gegenüber Kurt, werden seine Gefühle für Kurt erst in der Folge "Silly Love Songs'" offenbart. In dieser Folge verliebt sich Blaine nämlich in einen anderen Jungen, jedoch später (nachdem Jeremiah Blaine klar gemacht hat, dass er kein Interesse an ihm hat) als ihm Kurt seine Gefühle für Blaine offenbart, beginnt dieser, die Art seiner Beziehung zu Kurt neu zu bewerten. Es hat oft den Anschein, dass Blaine der "perfekte" Freund wäre, jedoch ist Blaines sich über diese Tatsache sehr Unsicher, denn Blaine hatte nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung. Des Weiteren hat er in Laufe der zweiten Staffel mehrere Fehlentscheidungen getroffen, welche das Vertrauen in ihn beeinflussten. Angefangen bei der Tatsache, dass er sich völlig betrunken hat und mit einem Mädchen ausging, obwohl er vorher stolz auf seine Sexuelle Orientierung war und diese nie bezweifelt hatte. Und er ist auch sehr Anfällig für Ratschläge von Fremden (siehe Folge "Sexy", Szene mit Sue Sylvester). Trotz dieser Geschehnisse ist er sehr besorgt um Kurt und hat das Bedürfniss Zeit mit diesem zu verbringen und ihm ist Kurt Meinung sehr wichtig. Er versuchte mit Kurt, über seine Verwirrung, was seine Sexualität angeht, zu reden und man sah ihm an, dass es ihn sichtlich verletzt hat, dass Kurt ihn nicht verstehen wollte. Er suchte auch Kurts Vater Burt auf und redet mit ihm über Kurts Mangel an Wissen über Sex, trotz der Tatsache, dass er fürchtete, dass er eine Grenze überschreiten würde. Blaines Gefühle werden in der Folge "Original Song" deutlich, als er Kurt ehrliche Meinung über seine Regional-Song-Auswahl wissen möchte und nachdem ihm klar wird, dass Kurt, mit dem was er gesagt hat, recht hat, beginnt er einige Sachen zu überdenken, und dadurch die Gewinnchancen der Warblers zu erhöhen, Kurt und auch die anderen Warblers stimmen ihm zu seine Idee ein Duett zu singen zu, aber erst nach einigen Diskussionen. Als Kurts Vogel, Pavarotti, stirbt singt Kurt "Blackbird", in dem Moment werden Blaines Gefühle etwas klarer und er erkennt endlich, was er für Kurt empfindet. Im späteren Verlauf der Folge teilt er Kurt, bei einem Gespräch über ihr Duett, seine Gefühle mit und küsst ihn. Kurts Schulwechsel in "Born this Way'' ist hart für Blaine, doch er und auch die Warbler wissen, dass es das ist, was Kurt sich wünscht und daher akzeptieren sie seine Entscheidung. Später singt Blaine, zusammen mit den Warblers, vor der gesamten McKinley High School den Song "''Somewhere Only We Know''". Dass er in Kurt verliebt ist und zu dieser Liebe und Beziehung steht, wird an seinen Gesten während des Songs deutlich. Am Ende Liedes muss Blaine sich stark zusammenreißen, doch kaum ist die letzte Strophe verklungen, umarmen Kurt und er sich und die beiden versuchen die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Kurt verspricht ihm, dass er Blaine niemals verlassen wird und die beiden geben sich das Versprechen, sich so oft wie möglich zu sehen. Während Kurt dann glücklich in die Arme seiner Freunde zurückkehrt und sichtlich aufblüht und glücklich ist, sieht Blaine ihn mit Tränen in den Augen und einem Lächeln nach, bevor er geht. Beziehungen [[Kurt Hummel|'Kurt Hummel']] :Hauptartikel:'' Kurt - Blaine Beziehung'' In [[Never Been Kissed|'Never Been Kissed']] lernen sich Kurt und Blaine kennen. Kurt erzählt Blaine unter Tränen, wie mies es ihm an seiner Schule geht. Blaine erzählt aus seiner Vergangenheit, dass er an seiner ehemaligen Schule fertig gemacht wurde, weil er schwul ist und das er nicht den Mut hatte, sich zu stellen, sondern weggerannt ist. Er rät Kurt nicht denselben Fehler zu machen. Unsicher, wie er sich verhalten soll, kehrt Kurt an seine Schule zurück, wo der Terror von Karofsky weitergeht. Kurt bekommt von Blaine eine SMS mit dem Wort "Courage" (Mut). Lächelnd betrachtet Kurt die SMS und beschließt nach einem erneuten Angriff von Karofsky sich diesem zu stellen. Nach dem Kuss von Karofsky ist Kurt verwirrt und bittet Blaine um Hilfe. Dieser erscheint und versucht mit Karofsky zu reden, lässt es jedoch, als dieser gewalttätig wird. Kurt jedoch ist nach wie vor neben der Spur und als Blaine nachfragt, erzählt ihm Kurt, dass er bis zu dem Kuss mit Karofsky noch ungeküsst war, seine kurze Beziehung mit Brittany zählt für ihn nicht. Blaine versteht ihn und lädt ihn zum Essen ein. In einer späteren Sequenz sieht man, wie wichtig Blaine für Kurt geworden ist. Auf Kurts Spindinnenseite hängt ein gerahmtes Bild von Blaine. Darunter steht das Wort "Courage". Nachdem Kurt auf die Dalton gewechselt ist, wird seine Freundschaft mit Blaine immer tiefer und enger und bald findet man die beiden nur noch im Doppelpack. Sie gehen gemeinsam Kaffee trinken, reden über alles mögliche und helfen sich bei ihren Gesangsdarbietungen. Blaine freundet sich auch schnell mit Kurts Freunden aus der McKinley High an. Das Kurt sich in Blaine verliebt hat wird in der Folge A Very Glee Christmas bekannt, nachdem Duett ''Oh Baby It's Cold Outside'', weil Kurt dies selbst Will gegenüber zugibt. In der Episode Silly Love Songs gesteht Kurt Blaine seine Liebe, dieser jedoch erwiedert darauf hin, dass er nicht sehr gut in Liebesdingen sei und er hat Kurt zwar wirklich ins Herz geschlossen und er will auch nicht riskieren, dass ihre tiefe Freundschaft zerstört wird. Kurt akzeptiert es scheinbar gefasst und vergleicht ihre Situation mit "Harry und Sally", und besteht auf die Rolle der Meg Ryan. Blaine gibt ihm recht, fragte jedoch wenige Sekunden später, ob diese nicht zusammenkommen. Kurt geht auf seine Frage nicht ein, lächelt nur und bestellt für sich und Blaine ihren Kaffee. Somit kennt also Blaine von Kurt die Kaffeebestellung und umgedreht. Kurt äußert zu Blaine das er eine Idee für den Valentinstag hat. Die letzte Szene der Episode ist im "Breadstix" in dem die Warblers zum Valentinstag auftreten. Die Warblers performen das Lied "Silly Love Songs". ''Während des Liedes lächeln sich Kurt und Blaine immer wieder an und singen zueinander. Besonders bei der Songzeile "I love you", schaut Blaine zu Kurt. In der sechzehnte Folge, '''Original Song,'' kommen Kurt und Blaine endlich zusammen. Die Episode beginnt bei den Warblers, die den Song Misery performen, als Vorbereitung für die Regionals. Auf Blaines Nachfrage hin, wie ihm der Song denn gefallen hat, meint Kurt, dass Blaine immer fantastisch klingt, und seine Solos atemberaubend aber auch zahlreich wären. Blaine fragt Kurt ob er eifersüchtig ist, was Kurt auch zu gibt. Er gesteht Blaine er fühlt sich nicht wie bei den Warblers, sondern wie bei Blaine and the Pips. Nachdem Pavarotti plötzlich verstorben ist, Kurt vermutet an einem Schlaganfall, singt er für Pavarotti Blackbird von den The Beatles. Die Warblers stimmen in das Lied mit ein. Ab ungefähr der zweiten Hälfte des Liedes hört Blaine auf zu singen und hat nur noch Augen für Kurt. Am Ende des Liedes lächelt Blaine. Bei dem nächsten Treffen der Warbler kommt es zu einer Diskussion über die Songs und welche Songs für Blaine am besten geeignet sind. Blaine unterbricht die Diskussion und sagt das er es leid sei, das er die Warblers sei, also das er der einzige Leadsänger sei und immer alle Solos bekommt. Blaine schlägt vor als Eröffnungsnummer bei den Regionals ein Duett zu bringen. Nachdem seinem Vorschlag zugestimmt wurde, sagt Blaine das er das Duett mit Kurt singen möchte. Kurt ist sichtlich verwundert, die restlichen Warblers stimmen Blaines Wunsch mit einem Wissenden lächeln zu. Später wir Kurt beim Dekorieren von Pavarottis Sargs von Blaine unterbrochen, weil er endlich den perfekten Song für die Regionals gefunden hat und diesen mit ihm Proben will. Auf die Frage von Kurt, welchen Song er ausgesucht hat, antwortet Blaine, dass er den Song Candles von Hey Monday! ausgesucht habe. Er sagt zu ihm, er wollte diesmal etwas Emotionaleres als sonst. Etwas nervös fragt Kurt ihn, warum er ausgerechnet ihn als seinen Duett Partner ausgesucht hat. Er antwortet ihm: "Kurt es gibt Momente wo man sich sagt: Oh hey, du bist die Person auf die ich immer gewartet habe!". Er nimmt Kurts Hand und spricht weiter: "Dich diese Woche bei Blackbird performen zu sehen, das war genau dieser Moment für mich. Du berührst mich Kurt, und dieses Duett ist nur eine Ausrede um mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können." Daraufhin lehnt er sich zu Kurt vor und küsst ihn zum aller ersten Mal. Kurt erwidert den Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen meint Blaine lächelt, dass sie nun üben sollten. Kurt lächelt schelmisch zurück und antwortet: "Ich dachte das würden wir schon." Die beiden küssen sich erneut, dieses Mal aber leidenschaftlicher und verlangender als zum ersten Mal. Bei der kleinen Bestattung von Pavarotti sagt Kurt, dass er traurig und enttäuscht sei, weil er wirklich gerne die Regionals gewonnen hätte. Blaine sagt jedoch am Ende zu Kurt : "Du hast gewonnen. Und ich auch. Wir haben einander gewonnen, und das ist letztendlich viel mehr Wert als eine lausige Trophäe, meinst du nicht auch?" Kurt und er lächeln sich darauf hin an, Blaine reicht ihm seine Hand und so verlassen sie, Hand in Hand, Pavarottis Grabstätte. [[Rachel Berry|'''Rachel Berry]] Rachel und er haben sich auf ihrer Party geküsst, als sie betrunken waren. Daraufhin zweifelte Blaine an seiner sexuellen Orientierung, Kurt versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass er nur so fühlt, weil er betrunken war, doch Blaine hört nicht auf ihn und geht mit Rachel auf ein Date, sie verstehen sich zwar gut und haben einiges gemeinsam, doch sie küssen sich dabei nicht erneut. Später in der Lima Bean, küsst Rachel ihn erneut, und beweist damit, dass Kurt richtig lag und Blaine wirklich schwul ist. Blaine bedankt sich bei Rachel, dass sie ihm geholfen hat, das herauszufinden und sie bleiben Freunde. In der letzten Episode der zweiten Staffel, New York, erwähnt Rachel, dass sie in New York studieren und leben möchte, woraufhin Kurt ihr erzählt, dass Blaine und er dasselbe vorhaben. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Zwei *'Teenage Dream' (Never Been Kissed) *'Hey, Soul Sister' (Special Education) *'Bills, Bills, Bills' (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'When I Get You Alone' (Silly Love Songs) *'Silly Love Songs' (Silly Love Songs) *[[Raise Your Glass (Original Song) |'Raise Your Glass' ]](Original Song) *'Misery' (Original Song) *'Somewhere Only We Know' (Born This Way) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *'Baby, It's Cold Outside' (Kurt) (A Very Glee Christmas) *'Don't You Want Me' (Rachel) (Blame It On The Alcohol) *'Animal' (Kurt) (Sexy) *'Candels' (Kurt) (Original Song) 'Solos (In einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Zwei *'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You' (Prom Queen) Trivia *Blaine interessiert sich für Football und Politik *Er ist an die Dalton Academy gewechselt, weil er an seiner alten Schule für seine sexuelle Orientierung schikaniert wurde *Sein erstes Date hatte er mit Rachel Berry *Sein Lieblingsfeiertag ist Valentinstag *Kurt Hummel ist sein erster Freund *Er hat viele Dinge mit Kurt gemeinsam *Blaine entwickelten eine Art Hass auf Karofsky, da dieser Kurt schikaniert und nicht zu sich selbst steht. *Nachdem er sich sicher ist, dass er schwul ist und er mit Kurt zusammen ist, scheut er sich nicht, der ganzen Welt (oder in diesem Fall der ganzen McKinley) zu zeigen, dass er Kurt liebt und zu ihm steht. *Es ist nichts zu seiner Vergangenheit oder seiner Familie bekannt, außer das sein Vater ihn nicht so akzeptiert, wie er ist. *Er ist kleiner als sein Freund Kurt *Er denkt, dass Kurt niedlich ist *Er wurde an seiner alten Schule zusammengeschlagen *Wes ist der einzige der seinen Nachnamen erwähnt hat *Er wird zweimal "Blaine Warbler" genannt und zwar einmal von Rachel in "Blame It On The Alcohol" und von Kurt in "Prom Queen" *Er ist der einzige männlicher Darsteller mit dem meisten Solos, neben Finn und Artie *Er liebt Kurt und sagt es ihm auch offen *Er wurde nach Blaine aus "Pretty in Pink" benannt. Videos thumb|left|300px|Bills Bills Bills thumb|right|300px|Somewhere Only We Know thumb|left|300px|Hey,Soul Sister!thumb|right|300px|When I Get You Alone Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Dalton Academy Student